1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tobacco smoke filters and, more particularly, to an improved tobacco smoke filter of a type having a deflecting baffle therein to control tobacco flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known in the smoking art to provide tobacco smoke filters at one end of smoking articles, the filters being provided with means to alter the tobacco stream flow to improve efficiency. Recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,319, issued to Charles G. Lamb et al, on July 3, 1984, teaches such an arrangement for a filter by inserting a conically shaped element at the outlet end of the filter to diverge the smoke in a generally angularly outward direction at the mouth end of the filter.
The present invention, recognizing the importance of controlling the flow of tobacco smoke in a filter to maximize taste and efficient smoke delivery to the mouth of a smoker, provides an efficient, straightforward and economical filter arrangement and a method of making the same which requires a minimum of parts in construction and a minimum of steps in manufacture, the present invention lending itself to ready adaption to various filter ventilating arrangements.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.